Illa (ChanBaek fic)
by cynee
Summary: ChanBaek fic/Don't like don't read/Review?


**Tittle: Illa **

**Genre: Yaoi,Romance,Friendship,Hurt**

**Rating: T**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol a.k.a Chanyeol**

** Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Baekhyun **

**Other Cast: Bisa temuin sendiri._.**

**Disclaimer: Aku hanya pinjam nama ._. jadi mereka milik mereka masing masing **

**Note: Aku terinspirasi dari lagu Juniel-Illa illa,konflik nya hampir sama. Tapi tetep beda kok*? Enjoy~ kalo baca sekalian pake denger lagunya juga gak papa .-.**

**Summary: "Seeing as a first love is painful,a first love is a fever. Because after you mindlessly sick,you become an adult. **_**Because a first love can never be"**_

-Baekhyun PoV-

Jujur aku bingung memulai ini darimana. Seseorang pernah mengatakan bahwa cerita yang kita ceritakan kadang sering kita buat-buat atau menambahkan sendiri. Padahal belum tentu begitu—aslinya. Aku merupakan seorang dokter yang mempunyai sebuah rumah sakit besar di ibu kota. Banyak memang orang yang datang ke rumah sakitku. Aku jadi sibuk. Tak bisa meluangkan waktu sedikitpun.

Tapi hari ini aku tidak masuk. Karena aku menjaga toko bunga.

_Toko dimana aku menemukan cinta pertamaku. _

**-Long Flashback- **

"Kalian tahu? Akan ada murid baru!"

"Ya,aku tau dari Kim seonsaengnim.."

"Bagaimana ya parasnya? Ah aku penasaran!"

Seisi sekolah hampir membicarakan itu. ya,anak baru. Baekhyun—namja yang sedang duduk di kantin ini sampai muak. Ayolah,apa kalian terlalu _norak_? Hanya ada murid yang baru masuk di sekolahmu akan menjadi seheboh ini? _Hell_,mereka saja belum melihatnya!

"Baekhyun,habiskan ramyeon mu!" ucap Kyungsoo yang kini ada di hadapannya. Baekhyun hanya memutar sumpitnya di mangkuk berisi ramyeon itu. tak berniat memakannya sedikit.

"Baekhyun… kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Sudah kehabisan akal. Ya,dari satu jam yang lalu hanya Kyungsoo yang berbicara. Baekhyun? Asik dalam lamunannya.

"Baekhyun!"

Berhasil. Teriakkan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Baekhyun bergeming. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas,lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Aku kenyang. Aku mau ke kelas. Dan aku sudah membayar semuanya tadi." Ucap Baekhyun tidak ada nada di ucapannya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Kebiasaan Baekhyun jika marah dengannya. Oh,ayolah Kyungsoo tak salah apapun Baek!

"Baekhyun! Tunggu! Kau marah padaku? Katakan! Katakan apa yang membuatmu marah!" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit menaikkan nada ucapannya. Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!"

Teriakkan itu tak di dengar sama sekali.

…

"Selamat pagi anak-anak.." ucap Kim seonsaengnim membawa berkas dan buku-buku miliknya. Disampingnya ada namja tinggi—melebihi Kim seonsaengnim yang membawa tas berwarna merah—kesukaan Baekhyun(abaikan).

"Selamat pagi.." ucap murid-murid—kecuali Baekhyun,dia asik melihat jari jarinya. Baekhyun sama sekali tak tertarik melihat namja di depan kelas. _Hell_,murid yang lain sedang terkagum-kagum padanya.

"Perkenalkan,dia murid baru disini.. silahkan perkenalkan namamu nak…" ucap Kim seonsaengnim sembari menaruh berkas-berkas nya di meja. Namja tinggi itu mulai berbicara.

"_Nama ku Park Chanyeol,kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Aku pindahan dari jepang. Rumahku berada dua blok setelah sekolah ini." _ Suara rendahnya membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya. Diam. Waktu seperti berhenti.

_Namaku Park Chanyeol. _

Kata kata itu seakan berputar-putar di otaknya.

"Chanyeol silahkan duduk di tempat yang kosong.." ucap Kim seonsaengnim. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Bukan karena dia terpukau oleh Baekhyun—tidak mungkin. Hanya bangku sebelah Baekhyun yang kosong.

Selama pelajaran Baekhyun hanya bisa melirik Chanyeol. Tak berani mengatakan apapun. _Karena dia takut,hatinya yang sudah berdebar kencang,akan melesat menembus tubuhnya._

Entah kenapa,menurut Baekhyun hari ini waktu sangat cepat berlalu. Pulang sekolah telah dua jam berlalu. Dia biasanya akan menjaga toko bunga milik ibunya. Ya,selalu seperti ini sejak lima bulan yang lalu. Ibunya pergi keluar negeri bersama ayahnya—urusan pekerjaan. Yap! Sendirian.

_Kling kling…_

Bel yang tergantung di pintu berbunyi. Ada orang yang masuk,dan berarti itu adalah pelanggan.

"Selamat datang di toko bunga kami.." sapa Baekhyun ramah dengan sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum. Tapi,setelah dia selesai membungkuk. Dia terdiam. _Chanyeol_.

Chanyeol berkeliling melihat lihat bunganya. Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Chanyeol mengambil bunga Lili.

"Aku mau membeli yang ini." Ucap Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Cukup lama.

"_Hei!_" suara berat Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Baekhyun gelagapan. Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan. "Aku membeli bunga ini,anak manis~"

Seketika pipi Baekhyun merona merah. Sial! Ini semua gara gara _giant _ini.

"A—ah ne.. ne.. sini,biar saya bungkuskan.." ucap Baekhyun sambil sedikit menunduk,menutupi pipi nya yang merona merah. Tapi,itu tidak berhasil. Karena sekarang Chanyeol sedang tersenyum lebar melihat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memberi bunga lili itu dan Baekhyun memakaikan pita di sekitar bunga itu,lalu memberikannya lagi pada Chanyeol.

"Berapa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil merogoh kantung celananya. Baekhyun kali ini menatap Chanyeol—lagi.

"em—empat ribu won.." jawab Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberikan uangnya dan berkedip sekali. Sial! Itu membuat Baekhyun malu.

"_Bukan bukan.. aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada pendangan pertama.. la..lagi pula aku belum pernah jatuh cinta.. ja..jadi mungkin ini hanya perasaan ku saja.. ya.."_

_Perasaan ku saja. _

…

Baiklah. Ini sudah malam. Bagaimana tidak? Ini sudah tepat pukul 9 malam. Baekhyun bersiap untuk menutup tokonya. Besok sekolah,dan dia harus cepat-cepat tidur jika tidak mau terlambat seperti dua minggu yang lalu.

Tapi,sebelum dia ingin mengunci pintu toko nya. Ada sesosok pria berdiri di belakangnya.

"Bisakah aku menjadi pelanggan terakhir hari ini?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Dan.. VOILA! Chanyeol. Ya,Park Chanyeol berada di belakangnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak. Seperti di hipnotis Baekhyun kembali membuka pintu toko bunganya. Mereka berdua masuk ke toko Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera menuju ke tempat bunga Mawar Ungu. Mengambilnya dan membayarkannya. Lalu?

_Pergi begitu saja _

Baekhyun hanya memandangi Chanyeol yang sudah berlari menjauh. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh Bagus Baekhyun… kau terhipnotis olehnya.._kau harus menjauh darinya jika tidak ingin terhipnotis lebih jauh_" gumam Baekhyun lalu menutup tokonya. Baekhyun tidak fokus selama perjalanan pulangnya. Padahal toko itu hanya berbeda beberapa rumah dengan rumahnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Dia menemukan Sehun yang tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Baekhyun tersenyum. Sahabat nya dari kecil.

"Sehun? Kapan kau pulang dari Perancis—dan oh? Kau membawa hadiah untukku?" ucap Baekhyun. Sehun tertawa pelan. "Tadi sore. Maaf,malam malam begini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Untung aku belum pulang sampai ke rumah. " ucap Baekhyun. Sehun hanya tersenyum. Baekhyun membawa sebuah plastic besar—tak tau apa isinya. Itu hadiah,kata Sehun.

"Toko mu tutup jam 9 malam? Tumben. Biasanya jam 8 malam." Ucap Sehun. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sehun. Lalu berjalan lagi.

"Ramai." Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya. Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil berjalan pelan—mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Rumahmu pindah? Jalannya sepertinya berbeda.." ucap Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ya,rumahku yang dulu kebakaran." Jawab Baekhyun. Sehun menoleh.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. sampai boneka ku gosong."

"Kau hanya mementingkan mereka.."

"Tapi,mereka seperti anakku~"

"Siapa yang meng-hamilimu?"

"Kau!"

Lelucon yang bagus Baekhyun.

…

_Kriiinnnggg~ _

Jam weker Baekhyun berbunyi nyaring. Baekhyun belum bangun. Jam weker itu semakin berbunyi dengan kencang.

Baiklah,Baekhyun akan bangun. Dengan malasnya dia segera mematikan jam weker itu,dan langsung terbangun. Dia tidak mau berbaring lagi karena nanti dia akan tertidur.

Membuat roti panggang. Sementara itu dia mandi,hanya 10 menit. Ya,karena setengah jam lagi gerbang sekolah di tutup. Baekhyun segera memakai seragamnya,memakai sepatu dan menutup pintu.

Menghirup udara pagi yang masih segar. Lalu berjalan menuju sekolah.

_Kring kring~ _

Bel sepeda. Baiklah,baekhyun akan minggir,tetapi Baekhyun sudah berjalan di pinggir—mungkin sangat pinggir.

_Kring kring~ _

Apakah ini tidak cukup?!

"Yak! Ka—Sehun?"

Sehun—pembuat dering sepeda—maksudku bukan itu hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mensejajarkan sepedanya disamping Baekhyun.

"Mau naik?" Tanya Sehun sambil melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap sepeda Sehun. Bagaimana caranya naik? Tidak ada jok dibelakangnya.

"Kau naik dengan berdiri di belakang.. itu sudah ada pijakannya.." ucap Sehun solah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

"Tapi.. aku mau seko—"

"Aku satu sekolah denganmu!" seru Sehun. Bagaimana dia tau sekolah Baekhyun? Dan.. kapan dia daftar.. dan.. banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan dengan Sehun. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dan pelan-pelan naik ke belakang Sehun.

"Pegang pundakku~" ucap Sehun. Baekhyun hanya menuruti perintah Sehun. "Memeluk leherku pun tak apa.." Baekhyun hanya membulatkan matanya yang sipit dan sedikit memukul pundak Sehun.

"Kkkk.. baiklah! Berangkat~" Sehun langsung menggoes sepedanya dengan kecepatan lumayan cepat,reflek Baekhyun hampir memeluk leher Sehun. Baiklah,ini mungkin cara Sehun.

"Baekhyun…" panggil Sehun masih dalam kegiatan mengayuh sepeda. Baekhyun hanya berdeham. Menatap jalan.

"Baekhyun,kau tau.. kalau aku…" Sehun masih dalam kegiatannya. Baekhyun menatap Sehun dari belakang.

"Kalau aku…"

"Cepatlah katakan sesuatu Sehun!"

"Men—"

"Ah.. Sehun sepertinya aku turun sini saja.. kyungsoo ada di ujung jalan dekat sekolah.." ucap Baekhyun memukul pundak Sehun pelan. _Damn,_kenapa disaat seperti ini sih?!

"Ta..tapi Baekhyun.. aku—" ucap Sehun memberhentikan sepedanya. Baekhyun turun lalu berdiri sebelah Sehun dan sesekali melihat ke ujung jalan.

"Aku ditunggu Kyungsoo! Mungkin pulang sekolah kita bisa bertemu lagi dan kau bisa mengantarkanku pulang! Sampai jumpa!" ucap Baekhyun mencubit pelan pipi Sehun lalu berlari menjauh. Sehun hanya melenguh lalu mengayuh kambali sepedanya,sambil merutuk "Padahal sedikit lagi.."

"Kyungsooo~~" sapa Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dengan sedikit berlari. Lalu..

BRUKKK

"Aw.." lenguh Baekhyun pelan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara itu lagi. _Chanyeol. _

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol,lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ah.. Tidak apa-apa.." Baekhyun bangun terburu-buru lalu pergi begitu saja. _Yah,_padahal Chanyeol ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Tapi,mungkin pulang sekolah bisa.

"Kau ditabrak Chanyeol? Anak baru itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil melihat Baekhyun yang sedang membersihkan celananya yang ada bercak coklat muda—debu. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dia menjadi sangat popular kau tau?! Wajar saja.. dia tampan…" ucap Kyungsoo sambil membayangkan wajah Chanyeol. _Ughh _.. Kyungsoo jangan membayangkan seperti itu!

"Kau menyukainya?!" Tanya Baekhyun panik. Bagaimana sahabatnya ini akan menjadi saingannya?!

"Eumm.. Tentu saja tidak,bodoh! Aku sudah mengincar yang lain.." ucap Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelus dada.

"Kau menyukai nya ya?" goda Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Su—sudahlah.. ke—kenapa kita jadi membahas tiang listrik itu?! a—ayo ke sekolah.." ucap Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah memerah dan gugup. Kyungsoo hanya terkikik kecil. Baekhyun-nya sudah mulai jatuh cinta.

…

Selama pelajaran Baekhyun hanya memandangi Chanyeol diam-diam. Tampan. Ya,menurut Baekhyun seorang Park Chanyeol sangatlah tampan. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi,mata bulat,bibir yang merah muda,serta suara nya yang akan memukau siapapun. Ah,membayangkan nya saja Baekhyun sudah senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Baekhyun,apa kau punya penggaris?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kini duduk sedikit mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun kaget,karena tiba tiba wajah Chanyeol sudah ada di dekatnya. Apa-apaan ini?!

"A—ah.. Ne.. A—aku punya.." jawab Baekhyun gugup sembari member penggaris panjang milik Baekhyun. _Hei,_kenapa Baekhyun gugup?

"Terimakasih Baekhyun!" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum dengan lebar. Baekhyun mengangguk senang. Ah,seandainya Chanyeol bisa menjadi sahabatnya seperti Kyungsoo. Tapi,Chanyeol kan digemari semua murid di sekolah ini. Siapa yang tak kenal Park Chanyeol? Yang baru masuk pertama kali saja sudah dijejali semua ekskul. Walaupun akhirnya dia memilih Basket dan Music Accoustic.

"Hei Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lamunkan dari tadi eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang heran melihat sohib nya ini melamun sembari tersenyum seperti orang idiot.

"Menganggu saja kau!" kesal Baekhyun melanjutkan pelajarannya lagi. Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kau terpukau oleh Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahmu kan?"

"Ssssst! Nanti dia mendengar bodoh!" bisik Baekhyun sembari menaruh telunjuk lentik nya di depan bibir tipis nya. Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Jadi benar?"

"Eh?! Aniya~" ucap Baekhyun masih berbisik. Sedikit terlonjak karena ketahuan.

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih?" Tanya Chanyeol yang heran menatap mereka berdua. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

"Jangan membuatku penasaran dong.." ucap Chanyeol mendekati wajahnya ke arah mereka. Sebutlah Chanyeol sangat ingin tau. Baekhyun hanya menatap Kyungsoo dan sebaliknya. Ini buruk—bukan maksudnya ini buruk jika diketahui Chanyeol apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol-ah.. lebih baik lanjutkan acara menulismu itu. okay?" ujar Kyungsoo lalu berlanjut menulis sesuatu yang ada di papan tulis. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti kegiatan Kyungsoo. Yah,padahal Chanyeol hanya ingin berteman dengan mereka.

"Kau tau Baek? Kau terlihat benar-benar seperti orang bodoh.. tadi.." bisik Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebal. Beginilah,Kyungsoo,suka blak-blak an. Padahal orang lain mengenalnya orang yang pendiam dan tak banyak bicara. Lihat saja sendiri?! Baekhyun yang mengetahui semuanya. Baekhyun hanya bergumam kecil. Ini bukan kesalahan Baekhyun seutuhnya. _Salahkan Wajah Tampan Chanyeol_.

Seharusnya hari ini hari bahagia Baekhyun.

"Selamat datang di toko—Lho? Sehun?"

"Haiii Baekhyun! Aku akan membantumu~"

Sial. Padahal dia ingin _Chanyeol_ yang membantu nya. Bukan sehun.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Note**: Hayyy~ Aku bawa FF yang abal banget deh beneran-_- pikiran aku akhir akhir ini selalu mentok. Yah~ jadinya beginilah. Sebenernya ini mau aku One Shoot tapi kecepetan deh alurnya. Yaudah deh jadinya aku bikin chapter. Ini beneran ide aku yang emang bersarang di otak ku -_- dan maaf banget lama gak update karena yeah.. tugas sekolah dan aku lupa password -_- Bisa Kasih Review bagaimana selanjutnya?

See You~


End file.
